


Семейное чаепитие

by Amelia_Harper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека гость</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейное чаепитие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563915) by [szm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm). 



> Переведено для команды Teen Wolf на ЗФБ-2015
> 
> Бета: [My Deer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Deer/profile)

— Эй, Хмурый волк! — зовёт Стайлз, заходя в дом Хейлов вместе со Скоттом. — Ты здесь?

Дерек встречает их в дверях гостиной, преграждая путь в комнату.

— Вам сюда нельзя, — рычит он.

— Дерек, дорогой, это твои друзья? — доносится до них женский голос.

Просияв, Стайлз протискивается мимо Дерека.

— Привет, я Стайлз.

За маленьким столом сидит женщина в длинном чёрном платье с глубоким декольте. В одной руке она держит чашку, а в другой — блюдце. Когда Дерек встаёт за спиной Стайлза, женщина вскидывает бровь, а на её губах появляется лёгкая улыбка.

— Стайлз. Какое интересное имя. Приятно познакомиться, я Мортиша Аддамс. Выпьешь чаю? Моя собственная смесь.

— Нет! — выпаливает Дерек. — Нет, Стайлз и Скотт не пьют чай, тётушка.

— Тётушка? — переспрашивает Скотт, и недоверие в его голосе можно принять только за грубость.

Брови Мортиши поднимаются немного выше, и Стайлз бросается на защиту друга.

— Он всего лишь имел в виду, что вы выглядите слишком молодо, чтобы быть тётушкой Дерека.

— О, это так мило, — произносит Мортиша. Она хлопает ладонью по сиденью стула рядом с собой. — Подойди и присядь со мной, Стайлз. Дерек, будь добр, найди стул себе и своему другу.

Стайлз пытается передать Скотту взглядом, что если тот оставит его одного, он найдёт способ его убить, но Скотт уходит вслед за Дереком.

— Так вы тётушка Дерека? — начинает Стайлз, находя спасение в болтовне.

— Не совсем, — отвечает Мортиша. — Его мама, Алисия Аддамс, была кузиной моего мужа. И моим близким другом. Я навещаю Дерека время от времени, чтобы убедиться, что у него всё в порядке. Ты же понимаешь, Стайлз, семья — это очень важно.

— Да. В смысле, у меня только отец... О, слава Богу, Дерек и Скотт вернулись.

Дерек и Скотт заходят и рассаживаются за столом. Дерек берёт чашку, ему явно не по себе. Стайлз не может избавиться от мысли, что встреча с этой до странности ужасающей женщиной стоит такого зрелища.

— Итак, — продолжает Мортиша. — Я только что говорила Дереку, что это место как сломанная, обугленная оболочка. Я просто в восторге. Так мрачно.

Дерек рассматривает дно своей чашки, Скотт пялится по сторонам. Продолжать разговор приходится Стайлзу, что, скорее всего, не лучшая идея.

— Если любите мрачное, вам стоит увидеть другой дом Дерека. Это заброшенная станция метро, — говорит он.

Дерек смотрит сердито, но Мортиша хлопает в ладоши.

— О, Дерек, как замечательно! Твоя мать гордилась бы тобой.

Дерек выглядит немного воспрянувшим духом от этой похвалы, но снова поникает, когда замечает, что Стайлз и Скотт смотрят на него удивлённо.

— Конечно, мы беспокоились, — рассказывает Стайлзу Мортиша, — когда она вышла замуж за оборотня. Но теперь они в ином мире. И Алисия была так счастлива, а теперь её мальчик уже совсем взрослый. Расскажи мне, Стайлз, как вы с Дереком познакомились?

— Э-э-э... В лесу. Я искал половину трупа его сестры... — отвечает Стайлз, потому что вся ситуация слишком безумная для чего-либо, кроме честности.

— О, — с придыханием произносит Мортиша, — как романтично. Это напоминает мне о моей первой годовщине свадьбы...

Дерек, кажется, в панике, поэтому Стайлз выпаливает:

— Эм... Нет... Я и Дерек... Между нами нет ничего романтического...

— Чувак, — фыркает Скотт, — даже не начинай.

— Ты очень странный молодой человек, не правда ли? — снова подняв бровь, говорит Скотту Мортиша.

Она улыбается Дереку и Стайлзу, и понимающее выражение на её лице очень тревожит последнего.

— Я уверена, что всё получится. А теперь мне действительно нужно идти.

Пока Дерек быстро обходит вокруг стола, чтобы отодвинуть ей стул, Мортиша гладит Стайлза по руке.

— Рада встрече, Стайлз. Будем на связи.

— Я провожу тебя, тётушка, — быстро произносит Дерек.

Мортиша только улыбается и берёт его под руку. Когда она уходит, её чашка падает на пол и чай течёт между половицами.

Оставшиеся вдвоём Стайлз и Скотт потрясённо смотрят друг на друга.

— О. Боже. Мой, — произносит Стайлз, когда Дерек возвращается.

— Что? — защищается Дерек.

— Оказывается, Питер не самый жуткий твой родственник. Не думал, что это возможно.

Дерек морщится.

— Тебе лучше не встречаться с моей кузиной Венсди.


End file.
